Kitty Angel Tears
by Nine1
Summary: Daisuke's kitten dies, so Ken goes to his house to comfort him. A chibi Kensuke fic. Also, they're little kids, just to let you know.


A/N: I think I've only posted one Kensuke, ever. So, I did a chibi Kensuke-ish fic. This was written in honor and dedication to my cat that died two years ago, October 13th. Kiddo, I hope you're happy up in kitty heaven, playing with the kitty angel toys. Yes, the fic was meant to be titled like that. I know I never say "kitty angel tears" and just "kitty angel toys", but it sounds prettier this way, don't you think?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Daisuke, or Ken, but I do own Mooky. Mooky's mine. So...grr.

Kitty Angel Tears

Daisuke sniffled as he stared at the picture he was holding in his small hands. He set it down on his lap, wiped his eyes with the back of his small fists, and picked it up again. When his sight got blurry again, he whimpered and put the picture down again to wipe at his eyes.

"Stupid tears," he mumbled. His door opened and Ken shuffled his feet in, yawning.

Ken looked up and saw that his best friend was distressed and he pouted. 

"Why're you crying, Dai?"

Daisuke sniffled loudly and laid down on his bed.

"My kitty died."

Ken pouted even more and shuffled over to the bed. He grabbed hold of the sheets and pulled himself up onto the bed, thinking, like he always did, that Daisuke had to get a shorter bed or steps or something.

He crawled over to Dai and laid down next to him. Dai rolled over and laid his head on Ken's arm. Ken shifted so they would both be more comfortable and looked at his younger friend.

"Mooky?"

"Yup, Mooky. Mommy said he went to kitty heaven. Is that true?"

"I don't know."

"But...I thought you knew everything?" 

"Oh, yeah, I do. I just forget things sometimes. Yeah...that sounds right. Mooky went to kitty heaven."

Daisuke sniffled and nuzzled Ken's arm. "That means...that..." he paused to wipe his nose on his sleeve, "Mooky is probably having fun playing with kitty angel toys, right?"

Ken smiled. "Yup. He's definitely playing with kitty angel toys."

"But...Ken," Daisuke whined, feeling tears sprout in his eyes again. "I'll never get to see him again because I'm gonna go to human heaven."

Ken thought awhile. "Surely there must be a way to get from human heaven to kitty heaven. Maybe there's a heaven bus? Or maybe kitty heaven is right next door?"

Daisuke brightened again. "Yeah. Yeah, you're probably right. I'll just walk across the street to kitty heaven and play with Mooky's kitty angel toys."

"That would be fun."

The boys giggled a bit, imagining it, and then Daisuke sighed and used Ken's sleeve to wipe his eyes.

"Do you feel better, DaiDai?" Ken asked. He only ever used that nickname when he was feeling particularly affectionate towards his red-haired best friend.

Daisuke giggled. "Lots, KenKen. Thanks." 

"Do you want to go visit Mooky?" Ken asked, ruffling Daisuke's hair to comfort him.

"But, Ken, we hafta be dead."

"No, I mean..." Ken pointed out the window to the backyard, where Mooky was probably buried. 

"Oh, okay." Daisuke hopped off of the bed. Ken rolled over and tried to slip over the side. He couldn't reach the floor, even on tiptoes, so he launched himself off and fell to the floor. 

"You need to get steps to go up your bed."

"I know, I keep telling Mommy, but when I do she laughs at me."

They walked to the backyard and stood in front of the little gravestone that marked where Mooky was buried. Ken stooped and began picking flowers.

He stood again and slid the stem of a flower behind Daisuke's ear. He smiled at his friend.

"You look pretty. My mommy always says flowers can make anything look pretty."

"You don't need flowers to make you look pretty, KenKen. You're always pretty."

Ken blushed slightly and rubbed his neck. "Naw I'm not..."

"Yes you are!" Daisuke argued, and pouted. 

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am...look, we're supposed ta put the flowers on Mooky's grave."

"To make it look pretty?"

Ken thought about that and shrugged. "I guess."

They began picking flowers and laying them out on the grave. When they were done, Ken folded his hands in front of himself and cleared his throat.

"Are you choking, KenKen?"

"No, I'm clearing my throat."

"Whatcha got in it?"

"I don't have anything in it, just that grownups clear their throats when they're gonna say something in front of people."

"But it's just me here."

"Well grownups are bonkers, you know that. Anyways, I'm supposed to ask if anyone would like to say a few words."

  
"What for?"

"For Mooky."

"Okay, lemme see. Um. Chocolate. Hairball. Catharsis-"

"What's that?"

"I dunno, I heard it somewhere, like, on TV once, and I thought it was pretty."

"What's it mean?"

Daisuke shrugged. 

"Why're you saying all those things anyway?"

"You said to say a few words for Mooky. Mooky liked chocolate and he was full of hairballs, and I'm sure he'd like catharsis if he knew what it meant...or if I knew what it meant."

"Oh okay. Well, I don't remember what comes next. Mooky, we loved you a lot. Reese's pieces."

"Reese's pieces?"

"Yeah, people always say that when people die."

"You mean 'Rest in peace'?"

"No, I don't mean 'Rest in peace.' What's that mean?"

"I dunno. I heard it somewhere. You must be right, though, 'cuz you know everything."

"Right. So, Mooky, Reese's pieces."

"Yeah, Mookster. Reese's pieces and we love you."

They waved goodbye to the grave, turned, and began walking back into the house. 

Back inside of the house, laying on Daisuke's bed, was a picture. It showed two happy boys, one kissing the other on the cheek, both blushing, and the one being kissed holding up a kitten to show to the camera and giggling. On the back of that picture, it said: "Daisuke, Ken, and Mooky, best friends for life" in a childlike scrawl.

~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: Isn't catharsis such a cool word? I think so. Do you know what it means? If you do, good for you, if you don't...get a dictionary and look it up! ^-^' I just had to use that word in a fic. Oh well. Anyways, review, please? Mooky wants a review. 


End file.
